HeartBreaker
by Anaire
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper was the heartbreaker, right? The one who broke the hearts of girls, never to look back upon them again, right? The one who never cared enough about a person to have his heart broken, right? Right, except for one exception. Her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Me: Sonny do I own SWAC?

Sonny: No, you don't.

Chad: Hey, why did you ask her, she's a Random, why didn't you ask me?

Me: Becau-

Sonny: Oh so people have to ask you everything?

Chad: Yes.

Sonny: Fine!

Chad: FINE!

Sonny: Good!

Chad: GO-

ME: Ok, on with the story!

No one's POV

Chad Dylan Cooper was the heartbreaker, right? The one who broke the hearts of girls, never to look back upon them again, right? The one who never cared enough about a person to have his heart broken, right? Right, except for one exception. Her. Her chocolaty brown eyes, her shimmering black hair, her bubbly personality. Her. She was the reason he was walking home in the pouring rain, clothes soaked, hair dripping, eyes not their usual shimmer.

_*Start Flashback*_

_Sonny and Chad were sitting on a rather large beach towel, hands intertwined, overlooking the ocean. Both of them were leaning in for a kiss when Sonny suddenly stopped. "Chad…I have something to tell you." She said lip quavering, voice barely above a whisper. _

"_What is Sonshine?" He asked with a caring air._

"_Chad…I need a break." She finally replied, eyes looking like they were about to spill._

"_From what?" he asked, clearly quite confused._

"_From," Sonny hesitated, "From us." She replied her voice a whisper._

_First a look of confusion came across Chad's face as the words started to sink in, then a look of anger as he realized what they meant. He shot up from the towel and yelled "So you're just going to leave me like this?" _

"_Chad I-"_

"_You what? Thought you could get your full out of me then just through me away like an unwanted toy? Sonny, I __**love**__ you!" He sank to his knees as tears of rage and anger started to spill out of his eyes, but he quickly recovered, got up, and ran, just ran, blinded by his fury and tears, leaving Sonny looking helpless behind him. After a while it started to rain and he stopped running and looked around, panting. After realizing it was getting dark and he had no idea where he was he took out his phone (which conveniently had a GPS ) and entered his address and started walking home._

_*End Flashback*_

And that's why Chad Dylan Cooper, The Greatest Actor of Our Generation, was walking home in the pouring rain.

Chad's POV

When I got to our elegant-5-story-mansion I checked the clock. 1:27 am. I didn't know I had been walking that long. I needed rest. I took the elevator (yes, my house has an elevator) to the fifth floor where my room was and walked into my navy-blue room. I walked over to my own private bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I wrapped a towel around me and walked over to my dresser. I put on my light blue pajamas and threw my towel in the dirty clothes box. Then I walked over to my water-bed and pulled the covers over me and went to sleep. Luckily my dreams were sweeter to me then reality.

I woke up and felt happy for a moment until the memories of the events of yesterday rushed in. I walked into the bathroom and fixed my hair. After I changed into my Mackenzie Falls uniform, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a pop-tart and my keys and headed out the door. I got into my car and drove to the studio. I headed to the studio and we started shooting. After we finished shooting I headed to the cafeteria to see the perky brunette. I snuck glances at her and I'm pretty she snuck glances at me too. It went like this for about a week, her getting more and more desperate each day until finally one day she was got so desperate that she stopped me by grabbing onto my wrist when we ran into each other in a hallway. We were the only ones there so I stopped and mumbled, "Let go of me." Sonny looked determined and replied," Not until you let me speak."

"Fine."I replied voice quiet.

"Chad…please look at me." she begged. I looked up but instantly regretted it. Those brown, pleading orbs sucked me in. She continued. "Chad…when I said 'take a break' I meant still be together just not see as much of each other." She paused for a moment to check my reaction. My face remained solemn." I thought I needed some alone time but this past week has opened my eyes and I can't stand being without you. Chad, I need you, will you _please_ come back to me?"

I remained silent for a moment then slowly spoke."I believe you and, yes, I will. This past week was horrible to me too."

A look of relief washed over her face as she said, "Thanks Chad, but may I say one thing?"

"Of course, Sonshine," I replied, proud to be able to call her Sonshine again.

"No offence, but I can't believe that you're such a Drama _Queen_ to think that 'break' meant 'break-up'," she said with a hint of a chuckle so I knew not to take it seriously.

"Uh…Sonshine," I said, "its Drama _King _not _Queen."_

"Queen."

"King."

"QUEEN!"

"KING!"

"King."

"QUEEN!"

"Got'cha."

Love it? Hate it? Also what do you guys think about a sequel? Please tell me in your reviews. And does anyone else love the band Evanescence?


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chappie but, if you guys want a sequel I need at least nine reviews telling me. Thanks for reading!**

**-Starcatrose **


End file.
